Washington University in St. Louis and the National Congress of American Indians has combined their resources and expertise in organizing the Washington University Center for Diabetes Translation Research (WU-CDTR). The goal of the WU-CDTR is to eliminate disparities in Type 2 diabetes by translating evidence-based interventions to diverse communities. To achieve this goal, the WU-CDTR is organized around two interacting scientific themes that address: (1) the root causes of diabetes and disparities, and (2) obesity as a major contributing factor to Type 2 diabetes. In accomplishing this goal we will link Washington University researchers and those affiliated with academic institutions regionally (University of Missouri School of Journalism) and nationally (American Indian Scholars located across the country). The goals and work of WU-CDTR investigators reflect scientific priorities of the Strategic Planning Report of the DMICC addressing what translational research needs to be done (e.g. health communication;policy and economics), how it should be done (e.g. implementation science, community based participatory research), and by whom (e.g. transdisciplinary partnerships). The primary aims of the WU-CDTR are to support transdisciplinary investigators conducting type II translation research through four Cores: (1) The Health Communication and Health Literacy Core, which will advance the study of health communication science to test strategies for addressing health disparities in diabetes prevention and care;(2) The Health Economic and Policy Analysis Core, which will advance the study of economic and policy-level interventions to eliminate disparities in diabetes prevention and care;(3) The Dissemination and Implementation in Diabetes Research Core, which will advance the study of implementing, disseminating, and sustaining evidence-based approaches through integration in real world settings to improve diabetes prevention and care;(4) The Research Partnerships with American Indian/Alaska Native Communities Core, which will increase the capacity of researchers to engage in translational research to prevent obesity and Type 2 diabetes in American Indian and Alaska Native (AI/AN) communities. The secondary aims of the WU-CDTR are to: (5) Support a Pilot and Feasibility Program designed to attract and retain young transdisciplinary investigators;(6) Support an Enrichment Program that promotes transdisciplinary research, education, and training opportunities for young investigators related to type II translation diabetes research;and (7) Enhance the awareness of the WUCDTR as a regional and national resource for translational diabetes research.